Touch display panels often include external touch screen structure to implement touch functions. That is, an external touch screen is often attached onto the display panel so that the display panel has touch functions. However, external touch screen structure often makes the entire touch display panel bulky and heavy, which makes the touch display panels less desirable for users demanding display light and thin panels.